


I Wish You Were Mine

by ImASadBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASadBoi/pseuds/ImASadBoi
Summary: “You love him Bad, it’s obvious even if you couldn't see it yourself. I think Skeppy might even be in love with you too but he just can’t see it yet.”“Shut it Quackity, don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny.”“I swear, you two are the densest people I know and that’s saying something.”“Even if he does like me back, he already found his pair. I stand no chance against her.”“We’ll see about that.”
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Quackity, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	1. Heart Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Upload schedule will be inconsistent, sorry :P

Bad felt his throat tighten, his heartbeat becoming louder and faster. Time seemed to slow before the words slipped out of his mouth,

“What do you mean you’ve met your fated pair?”

Bad felt dread weighing down the happiness he should’ve felt for Skeppy; him being oblivious to Bad’s whole world crumbling in front of him.

With a wide smile, Skeppy exclaimed, “She attends our highschool! Can you believe it? This is incredible.”

“Yeah, so incredible.” Bad responded curtly.

Skeppy’s face changed into a confused expression, “Are you ok Bad, you seem off?”

“Yeah, Skeppy. I’m completely fine, actually,” Bad looked towards the clock hanging off the wall, “It seems like class is starting soon. I better go.”

He quickly picked up his lunch tray throwing its continents into the trash and slipping the tray on top. He walked away without saying another word.

‘Why,’ he thought. ‘Why did he have to find her, I thought...wasn’t it me and Skeppy against the world?’

Tears spilled from his cheeks before he ran down the halls and into a bathroom stall. He sobbed with every inch of his being, pain emanating from his chest and he no longer felt like he could breathe. Like a miracle from above, Quackity began knocking on the door asking to open up.

With shaky hands Bad reached for the stall lock and slid it open. Quackity looked down onto Bad’s small figure, trembling and in despair.

“I saw you run into here and thought something might’ve been wrong,” he paused. “Are you ok?”

Bad replied, “Of course I’m fine.” 

Bad quickly wiped his snot and tears on his hoodie sleeve. 

“Then why did you run in here? It couldn’t have been for nothing? Did Skeppy do something to you?”

At the mention of Skeppy, an image of him smiling popped into his head. He began crying once more. Even with the area being cramped, Quackity managed to sit and pull Bad into his arms.

“Everything’s going to be ok Bad, whatever happened between you and Skeppy will be fixed by tomorrow.”

Bad sniffled, “I...I don’t think so.”

Bad hesitated before saying more, would Skeppy be mad at him for telling Quackity he’d found his true pair? Fear turned into anger and he blurted,

“Skeppy said he found his true pair.”

Glancing up to peer at Quackity’s face, he saw a look of shock wash into one of confusion.

“But I thought he had you? Weren’t you two dating? This is so fucked up.”

“Dating? Me and Skeppy were never dating, why would you say that? He’s just my best friend.”

“Oh c’mon Bad, face it. Why else would you be sitting here crying if it wasn’t for heart break?”

Bad realized that maybe what he felt for Skeppy was the kind of love you have towards best friends normally. Had he really fallen in love with Skeppy?

“N-no...that can’t be right. I love Dream and the others and they’re my best friends too!”

Quackity lifted an eyebrow, “Did you ever daydream of holding their hands or cuddling, maybe even kiss?”

Bad lifted himself out of Quackity’s embrace, face flushed, “Of course not, why would I think that?”

“Fine, then look into my eyes and tell you’ve never thought about those things with Skeppy.”

Bad looked at Quackity’s piercing gaze, mouth opening and closing before looking off to the side.

“You love him Bad, it’s obvious even if you couldn’t see it yourself. I think Skeppy might even be in love with you too but he just can’t see it yet.”

“Shut it Quackity, don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny.”

“I swear, you two are the densest people I know and that’s saying something.”

“Even if he does like me back, he already found his pair. I stand no chance against her.”

“We’ll see about that.”


	2. The Plan

“So, are we skipping class to sit on the bathroom floor or are we going to skip class to come up with a plan?”

“Neither! Oh muffins, what time is it?”

Quackity pulled out his phone, “If we run to class now, we’ll only be 10 minutes late.”

“Then what are we still sitting here for! Hurry and get up fatty.”

“Hey, you were the one having a meltdown.”

Bad grumbled.

“I’m just messing with you Bad,” Quackity giggled. 

Quackity then helped lift Bad to his feet. When both of them arrived at the classroom, they were out of breath and everybody’s gaze fell on them.

“Excuse me, why are you both late?”

Bad began spluttering before Quackity decided to step in, “Bad said he was feeling sick so I took him to the nurse.”

She looked at them both skeptically but knew Bad was a good kid, despite his name. 

“Hope you’re feeling better Bad, now both of you, take a seat.”

They walked to their respective seats and glanced at each other. Bad had a playful expression on his face. And to think he was feeling like crap not 15 minutes ago. 

What Bad didn’t know was that Skeppy had noticed the look of joy he was wearing after looking at Quackity. Skeppy felt conflicted, ‘Quackity probably told him a funny joke earlier. But then wouldn’t that mean he would’ve needed cheering up? Why didn’t Bad come to me for a funny joke?’

Skeppy sulked into his seat praying for class to end so he could go home. ‘Wait, wasn’t I invited to go to the mall with Mia afterschool? She wanted me to help her pick a new dress for our first date.’ 

Skeppy let out a sigh, he just wanted to go home and play Minecraft with Bad. Skeppy rested his head on his hand and peered out of the window, before he knew it, his eyes closed and fell into a slumber.  
While Skeppy was falling asleep in their English class, Quackity was busy spamming Bad with questions via their group chat.

**Mr. Quackity:** Obviously you have to get a makeover so you can catch Skeppy’s eyes. Why don’t we go to the mall afterschool so we can find you a sexy outfit?

**MuffinMan:** Language! And I don’t need new clothes, thank you very much!

**Mr. Quackity:** These are going to be special clothes Bad, plus it’ll be fun. I’ll buy you a meal after. And we can discuss how you’re going to confess to Skeppy.

**MuffinMan:** Confess O.o I can’t confess to Skeppy! What if it ruins our friendship???

Quackity looked up to Bad and lifted an eyebrow. Bad looked up and frowned back.

**Mr. Quackity:** Stop exaggerating and if anything goes wrong just blame me, I’ll be there for you anyways.

**MuffinMan:** …

**MuffinMan:** Ok, fine. But we go to whatever restaurant I decide, no ifs, ands, or buts! >:D

The bell then rang announcing class was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest what happens next!


	3. Mall Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs in evil*

Bad sat in his seat, waiting for everyone in the class to leave. He began to pack his things and felt a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see Quackity’s grinning face.

“You ready or what?”

Bad smirked, “Of course I am, you muffin.”

In all honesty, Bad was very nervous. Was he really preparing to confess? How would it affect his and Skeppy’s relationship? What about his fated pair? How would she feel about this?

“Bad!” said Quackity while waving his hand in front of Bad’s face. 

Bad was snapped out of his trance and sheepishly stared at Quackity.

“Sorry, I kind of zoned out,” Bad shrugged, slinging his backpack strap on his shoulder.  
“I can see that, are you nervous? If you don’t want to go through with ever confessing don’t feel pressured by me Bad. I just thought you might need an extra push. We could just go out to clear your head and nothing more, no confession plans or anything.”

Bad smiled, “Well, we are already going to the mall and besides, I’ve made up my mind. I do want to confess and it’s not because you want me to. I don’t want to regret saying nothing in the future wondering if I truly did have a chance.”

Quackity nodded, “All right then, let’s hurry and catch the bus then.”

A hand was held out in front of Bad’s face and he took it. Quackity then proceeded to pull him out of the class. By then, they were gone from Skeppy’s view.

‘He didn’t even say goodbye to me, he always says goodbye,’ Skeppy thought. 

He became even more frustrated, why? He didn’t know.

‘Who cares if Bad is going to hang out with Quackity afterschool, it’s none of my business who he chooses to hang out with.’

Skeppy shoved everything on his desk into his backpack and got up from his desk. He groaned and walked out of the class. Just as he turned, he bumped into something. He looked down to see Mia.

“Hey Skeppy, ready to go?” 

Skeppy groaned internally but put on his best smile, “Yeah, let’s go.”

He let himself get taken by the hand and towards her car.

The air felt chilly. ‘I wonder if Bad has a warm enough sweater?’ thought Skeppy before pushing all thoughts of Bad out of his head.

In that moment, Bad sneezed.

“You’re not getting sick on me, are you Bad?” 

Bad sniffled, “Of course not, I’m a healthy potato.”

“Let me know if you get colder, I’ll buy us some hot drinks.”

“Thanks.”

The bus made its way to their stop and they both thanked the bus driver before getting off. 

“So, how should we go about this?”

“Well Bad, you do know prom is coming up right? I think that’ll be the perfect time to confess because after, you two can get all romantic and slow dance together,” Quackity said, nudging him with his elbow.

“Hmm, aren’t suits expensive though? It’s not like I have that kind of cash lying around?”

“True, but we can just rent out a suit. We just have to find a suit that well...suits you.”

Bad smiled at the pun, “Well, lead the way Mr.Quackity.”

“Can do.”

After looking at a couple of suits, Bad eyed a burgundy colored suit; it included the same color vest, black tie, and white dress shirt. The lapels of the suit were black. He held up the suit and showed it to Quackity. 

“Hey Quackity, what about this one?”

“Holy shit Bad, I think that’d look amazing on you!”

“Language! But thank you.”

“How about you try it on and see if it fits, then we can ask to reserve it for prom.”

“Ok,” Bad said while walking towards the fitting rooms. He asked to try on said suit before heading into one of the changing rooms.

Quackity sat patiently on the seats waiting for Bad to come out. As if the world suddenly slowed down, Quackity saw Bad walking out wearing the suit. 

“Fucking hell, I think you’re perfect,” Quackity exclaimed before realizing his mistake, “I mean, the suit. It’s perfect.”

“Aww, thank you. You think so?”

“Yeah,” Quackity replied.

Out of the window Skeppy caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. It was Bad and he happened to be showing off the suit he was wearing in front of what seemed to be Quackity. Rage boiled within him, were they planning a date?

Skeppy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his arm, 

“Skeppy, why don’t we go in there! I think I see a really pretty dress.”

Skeppy’s heart sank as they both entered the same store Bad and Quackity currently resided in. 

“Sure.”


	4. Meeting Stall

‘What the hell am I doing,’ Skeppy thought. He was currently hiding behind a rack of sparkly dresses while Mia skimmed through other dresses in a different aisle. He saw Bad and Quackity by the cashier, talking.

‘Probably just friends hanging out, nothing I need to worry about. Why would I be worrying about whatever they’re doing? Nothing weird about two friends in a clothing store? I’m in a clothing store with a friend, wait no, I’m in a clothing store with Mia planning our first date.’

Skeppy groaned. He continued peering through the dresses when he saw both Quackity and Bad leaving. He knew he had to act quick.

“Hey Mia, I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick alright? I’ll be back in 5 minutes, promise.”

“Ok!”

Skeppy followed right behind them. ‘What are they talking about?’

Skeppy strained to hear them as he walked closer. 

“You know what Quackity, I think I’m going to take you up on that offer earlier.”

Quackity smirked, “Sure thing Bad, what do you want?”

“I’ll take a hot cocoa and a muffin please. Do you mind if I head into the bathroom real quick while you order?”

“Nah, go for it. I’ll be here, waiting.”

Skeppy hid behind a wall as Bad turned to head to the bathroom. He walked right behind him and managed to push him towards an empty stall.

“Oh my goodness, whatever you want I’ll give it to you. Please don’t hurt me,” he heard Bad whimper.

“Bad, it’s ok. It’s just me.”

Bad turned to face Skeppy, “What the muffin Skeppy, you scared me. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?”

Skeppy giggled, “Sorry, no I’m just here to you know, do some shopping.”

Bad looked at him skeptically, “I thought you’d be home playing Minecraft, you know, with your pair?”

“Oh well, I am hanging out with her.”

“Wait, you’re here with her, what are you doing in the bathroom then!”

“I had to go pee.”

“Well so did I before someone rudely pushed me into a stall with him,” Bad scolded.

Skeppy had the decency to feel a teeny bit bad.

“So, what are you doing here?”

Bad felt flabbergasted, “I was just doing something different from the norm, you know?”

“Is that why you decided to hang out with Quackity instead of me? Have you gotten tired of me and decided to replace me, I’m hurt.”

Bad waved his hands in front of him, “No, I could never replace you. It’s just that, Quackity invited me to hang.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes!”

“Ok Bad, talk to you later? Play some Minecraft?”

“Um, yea. Sure.”

Both stood awkwardly in the stall.

“Uh, do you mind getting out, I still need to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry about the whole, shoving you into the bathroom stall thing,” Skeppy said.

“It’s ok. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Skeppy walked out of the stall, ‘It’s not like he said he was on a date with Quackity. They’re just hanging out, definitely.’

Skeppy left the bathroom, making his way back to Mia.

Quackity noticed him, holding both his and Bad’s drink--including his muffin--as he walked away.

A couple minutes later Bad walked out of the bathroom,

“Hey Bad, took your time didn’t you?”

“Sorry.”

Quackity handed Bad his drink and muffin.

Quackity wondered if Bad had noticed Skeppy while in the bathroom, “Hey Bad, did you see that Skeppy-,” Quackity cut himself off.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Where do you want to go next? We can always come back for shoes another time since it’s getting pretty late.”

“Why don’t we go to Hot Topic, there’s a poster I’ve been wanting to buy and I saw they had it there.”

Quackity shrugged, “Sure but let’s hurry, we still have to catch the bus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really dragging this out, aren't I >:3
> 
> And very pog, I was able to do double upload today UvU


	5. The Talk

Bad layed in bed later that night, shoes laying on the floor and backpack thrown in his closet. He turned on his phone to see if he had any messages. Nothing. 

He checked the time to see it was nearing 12pm. He placed his phone on his nightstand and turned over onto his side. He thought back to the moment Skeppy pushed him into the stall. 

‘Was he jealous of me and Quackity hanging out?’ Bad thought, ‘No, that can’t be it. He probably just wanted to hang out with us too. But he was hanging out with his pair, how come he hasn’t introduced her to me yet?’

Bad tossed and turned with every new thought plaguing his mind before succumbing to his realm of dreams.

When Bad woke up, he realized he’d left his clothes on from the day before. He undressed and threw his dirty clothes into his hamper and grabbed a towel along with a pair of fresh underwear and made his way into the bathroom.

After dressing, he headed downstairs and ate cereal. He checked the time and realized he had some time to kill before he had to catch the bus. He sat on his couch and turned on the tv. He began playing his favorite show before his phone began ringing.

He looked down and saw Quackity was calling him.

“Good morning Quackity, why are you calling me this early? Couldn’t wait until we got to school?”

“No, I was just calling because I was wondering whether or not you wanted to hang out again tonight?”

“Um…”

“For shoe shopping, you know? To finish your ensemble for prom.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

After the call ended Bad continued watching tv. 

Quackity let out an exhale, yes! He managed to ask out Bad again.

Again? Ask out? Obviously asking him to hang out and not a date. 

‘Plus, he likes Skeppy. There’s no way he’d go for me.’

Quackity shoved the necessities for school and made his way to the bus stop. 

Not 30 minutes later, both he and Bad were at school. They chatted for a bit on the bus before going silent and Bad giving a clear indicator he was done talking by putting in his earphones. 

As they exited the bus, Quackity looked at Bad noticing he was looking for something or to be more specific, a certain someone. When his eyes landed on him, there was a sparkle in his eye and his face brightened up significantly. 

“Skeppy!”

Skeppy looked up from where he was standing and smiled back, “Bad!”

“You didn’t text me last night you muffinhead. You didn’t even say goodnight.”

Skeppy responded, “Sorry, I was really tired and as soon as I hit the bed it was lights out.”

“You shouldn’t be staying up so late then, what time did you get home?”

“Well, I was waiting for Mia to finish choosing a dress she liked and then we ended up going to get something to eat because I got really hungry. We talked for a while and the next thing you know, the restaurant was kicking us out. She was super fun to talk to, I should introduce her to you next time.”

All the while, Bad’s happiness seemed to seep out of him the longer Skeppy talked about Mia.

“We even like the same kind of foods and she even likes Minecraft! It feels like I’ve known her forever.”

Bad’s heart shattered a bit, he thought the same way about Skeppy.

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait to meet her,” Bad replied with a strained smile on his face. 

The bubble around them burst and they were no longer in their little world. 

“Skeppy!”

Both he, Skeppy, and Quackity turned to the voice that had called Skeppy.

“Mia,” Skeppy said happily, holding his arms outstretched for a hug.

Just as Skeppy was about to introduce Mia, the bell rang.

“If only I hadn’t arrived so late, I could’ve met the famous Badboyhalo! Skeppy’s told me all about you. To be honest, you were all he could talk about last night. We should play Minecraft sometime. Now come on Skeppy, we need to get to class.”

Mia pulled away Skeppy and he waved bye.

As they departed Quackity looked at Bad’s face, ready to console him before he burst into a smile. 

“Did you hear, Skeppy talked about me! Do you think it’s because of what you said about him liking me?”

Bad looked hopeful, waiting for Quackity’s answer, “I suppose so, but we won’t know for sure until you confess.”

“Right, ok Quackity, let’s head to class now.”


End file.
